Countries Sticks Together
by jenthekiller
Summary: Allen is dealing with the aftermath of 9/11. Only a few people knows what happened that day. What will happen when the other countries finds out? Who attacked Allen?
1. The Aftermath

Allen was sitting in his living room a few months after 9/11 and his entire body was bandaged up. He avoided the other countries because he knew that only Gilen, Magnus, and his brother, Matt knows what had happened. His alien friend, Tony was trying locate the one who harmed him and killed so many of his children. Allen decided to do some push ups when there was a knock on his door and he looked out the window to see Oliver and Francois standing on his porch. Letting out a sigh, Allen opened the door and let them in.

"Where the fuck have you been, Allen!"

"Francois, we should let Allen explain himself first."

"Fine."

"So Allen where have you been?"

"I've been here working on paperwork from my boss."

"THAT'S NOT A FUCKING GOOD REASON ON TO WHY YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING THE MEETINGS!"

Matt arrived just in time to help his brother and he was glaring at Francois.

"Francois, I suggest you fucking leave Allen alone or I will shove my hockey stick so far up your ass that it won't come out."

"Oh hey bro, when did you got back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I got some groceries since you ran out of some last week."

"Thanks dude. I'll put them away."

"Allen avez-vous fini votre paperasse que votre patron vous a donné?""

"Je n'ai plus qu'un pour aller à Matt."

Allen walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries while Matt turned to look at Francois and Oliver.

"Ok what the fuck do you two want with Allen?"

"We were just wondering why he didn't show up to the meetings for a few months."

"He's been swamped with paperwork from his boss and he hardly been getting any sleep. Now if that's all, please leave so he can finish."

They left, but they were majorly confused about what Matt had said and decided to ask either Gilen or Magnus if they know anything. Matt closed the door and heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran to see Allen on the ground and he helped him up. Matt had gotten Allen on the couch and helped him sit up.

"I told you that your strength wasn't back yet."

"You should know me by now, Matt."

"Yea, I do, but please rest. That day was extremely tough on your body, Al. I don't want to be force to tell the other countries just to make sure you stay resting."

"I'll be fine besides I need to build up strength so I can go to the meetings."

"Fine, but I'm going to see if the Dane and Gilen can come here to help me with you."

"Alright."

Matt went into the kitchen and called Magnus's number.

 _"Hej?"_

"Hey Magnus, it's Matt."

 _"Oh hey Matt. What can I do for you today?"_

"Can you come over to Allen's place to help me with him. Also an you bring Gilen."

 _"Yea, why? Isn't he suppose to be recovering? (Thurston): Hey Magnus! Who is supposed to be recovering? (Felix): Thurston, no need to be curious. (Egill: Now I'm curious. (Loki): Dane who are you talking to?! (Magnus): Can you guys be quiet for just a few more minutes! Sorry, but I was in the middle of the Nordics reunion."_

"It's fine Magnus if you can't come, I just need help because you should know how Allen is."

 _"Yea, anyways is it alright if I tell the others about you know?"_

"Let me ask Allen first Magnus. (puts a hand on the speaker and shouts to his brother) Hey Al, is it alright if the rest of the Nordics knows about what happened?"

"Sure, if I remember right wasn't it the Nordics that came here first?

"Yea, (takes the hand of the speaker and went back to talking to Magnus) He says that it's ok."

 _"Kay, I was just wondering cause Thurston been a little impatient since he knows Gilen and I have been keeping a secret from him."_

"Just make sure they don't tell the other countries. I'm not sure how they would react though."

 _"I will. Bye."_

"See ya."

Matt hung up with Magnus and walked back into the living room to find Allen watching a random show. Magnus hung up on Matt and turned back to the other Nordics.

"Ok so as to answer your questions, I was talking to Matt and Allen is supposed to be recovering from an attack that someone did on his country."

"WHAT!?"

"Who the fuck attacked Allen, Dane!"

"The thing is we don't know. Four planes were hijacked and two crashed into the Twin Towers, one in the pentagon, and another in a field. Gilen and I was spending time with Allen that day with Matt and when he collapsed in pain, Gilen turned on the T.V. just in time for us to see what was happening. A total of 8,735 Americans had died that day plus the 19 hijackers. He still hasn't gotten his strength back yet. It literally took a toll on his body and mind. His alien friend, Tony is trying locate who attacked him. That's why Gilen and I have been acting serious lately. Even Allen's boss is worried about him. After a few minutes passed the North Tower collapsed and then shortly after it, the South Tower followed after. Allen was covered in a lot of blood and poor Matt felt like his brother was dying. We managed to bandage him up, but his wounds haven't healed yet. You guys can not tell the other countries at all. I don't give a fuck if you think they should know. It's Allen's choice if he wants them to know or not. You're lucky that he gave me the ok to tell you guys."

The rest of the Nordics let everything that Magnus had told them sink in and they felt anger to whoever attacked Allen. Magnus had stepped outside to call Prussia and he was waiting.

 _"What is it Magnus?"_

"Gilen, Matt needs us to help him with Allen."

 _"He's supposed to be resting and he knows it!"_

"Yea, I know, but you know how he is."

 _"(sigh) Yea, I do. I'll be there tomorrow. I have think of an excuse to tell Lutz as to why I can't come to the family reunion."_

"Just tell him, your boss gave you a shit ton of paperwork to do."

 _"Thanks Dane, See you tomorrow."_

Magnus hung up on Gilen and went to go tell his boss that he's going to be visiting Allen. Loki, Thurston, Felix, and Egill were worried about how bad Allen was injured.

"Who would attack such a young nation like Allen!?"

"I don't know, Thurston. Cuba might, but he's super close to Allen though. So it has to be someone else."

"The question is who."

"First let's see how bad Allen is though before we jump to any conclusions."

They waited for Magnus and then all five Nordics went on Magnus's private jet and flew to Allen's place. Matt was waiting for them to arrive at the airport and when they did, Matt was driving them to Allen's house.

"Matt you didn't leave Al by himself did you?"

"Of course not Magnus, I'm not stupid. Tony is watching him."

"Did he find out who attacked him?"

"Not yet. He's getting frustrated about it all. Fuck, I am too. I mean hvem i helvede ville angribe Allen og være så grusom. Det gør mig bare vred, at nogen angreb min bror, og vi kan ikke finde den bastard, der bestilte angrebet."

"Nem, Matt. Jeg ved hvad du mener."

The rest of the Nordics looked at Matt in surprise because they didn't know that he can talk in Danish like Magnus can. Once they arrived, they saw Francois and Oliver arguing with Tony at the front door. Matt gotten out with the Dane and slammed the car doors.

"Oi what the fuck do you two assholes want with Allen now."

"Matt there you are! Will you please tell this creature to let us in."

"Sorry Ollie. Allen doesn't want anyone, but the Nordics, Gilen, and I in his house."

"If you two have an issue with that, take it up with his boss."

The two elder nations left and the others walked in.

"Tony, where's Allen?"

"Sleeping on the couch."

The Dane led the rest of the Nordics to the living room and they saw how bad Allen was. Magnus checked his bandages and went to get clean ones so he could have fresh ones on. When he came back, he saw the other Nordics in the kitchen and he went to where Allen was. Matt help Magnus sit Al up so he could change the bandages right as Gilen arrived and he ran into the living room.

"Gilen what's wrong?"

"My brothers and the stupid italian twins and Santiago followed me."

"We can't let them know anything yet. Unless Al wants them to know, but as you can tell he's asleep at the moment."

"Gilen, help Matt get Allen to his room and I'll stall them for a bit."

Magnus walked to the door and sat on the porch when he saw Lutz, Roland, Julia (no surprise there), Santiago, Flavio, and Luciano walking up the driveway.

"You, Magnus. You will tell us where Gilen is or I'll let Julia hurt you."

"She can hurt me all she wants, but no one enters Allen's house without his permission expect Loki, Egill, Felix, Thurston, Gilen, Matt, and I."

"Since when do you follow orders?"

"Roland calm down. It's obvious that the Dane is very loyal to his friends. We can not push it."

Loki opened the door and looked at Magnus.

"Allen says you can tell Lutz, Julia, Luciano, Flavio, and Santiago, but not Roland seeing how he's a fucking bastard. His words not mine."

Well Roland, you will have to stay out here and Felix will be keeping an eye on you."

Magnus gotten up and motioned the others to follow him inside. They went into the living room and Magnus motioned them to sit.

"Now what I'm about to tell you does NOT leave this house. And you guys can't tell anyone else."

"Just tell us Magnus."

"We promise that we won't tell anyone and we will make sure that if others try to come here, we will make an excuse as to why they can't."

"Very well. A few months ago someone attacked Allen's nation. The thing is we don't know who attacked him though. Four planes were hijacked and two crashed into the Twin Towers, one in the pentagon, and another in a field. Gilen and I was spending time with Allen that day with Matt and when he collapsed in pain, Gilen turned on the T.V. just in time for us to see what was happening. A total of 8,735 Americans had died that day plus the 19 hijackers. He still hasn't gotten his strength back yet. It literally took a toll on his body and mind. His alien friend, Tony is trying locate who attacked him. That's why Gilen and I have been acting serious lately. Even Allen's boss is worried about him. After a few minutes passed the North Tower collapsed and then shortly after it, the South Tower followed after. Allen was covered in a lot of blood and poor Matt felt like his brother was dying. We managed to bandage him up, but his wounds haven't healed yet. You guys can not tell the other countries at all. I don't give a fuck if you think they should know. It's Allen's choice if he wants them to know or not. You're lucky that he gave me the ok to tell you guys. Now you guys know why we wasn't letting you guys in the house. Not even Oliver and Francois knows about this. Until he gives an ok to tell everyone, this stays between us."

"Si alguna vez averiguo quién lo atacó, los haré trizas para que no quede nada del cabrón."

"Flavio calm down ok."

"Quei fottuti stronzi. Se mai li trovi, li ucciderò dall'interno. Forse posso farli esplodere dall'interno. Spingi una bomba in gola. Cosa ne pensi, Flavio? Il C-4 sarà abbastanza?"

"Certo, Luciano."

"Uh can someone explain to us what those to just said?"

"Italia, Romano. Non preoccuparti per questo, ragazzi. Tony sta cercando di individuare quelli che mi hanno attaccato. Allora, come va?"

"Allen, you're supposed to be resting!"

"Yea, yea. I know Gilen. You didn't need to yell in my ear."

"Allen, can you please tell us what Luciano and Flavio said?"

"Sure thing, Santiago. Luciano said 'Those fucking assholes. If you ever find them, I'll kill them from within. Maybe I can make them explode from the inside. Push a bomb down their throat. What do you think, Flavio? Will C-4 be enough?' and Flavio said 'Of course, Luciano.' By the way Luciano it would be easier to use a cherry bomb seeing how it is smaller than C4."

Everyone just looked at Luciano and Flavio with scared looks on their faces. Allen just shrugged and Matt dragged him back upstairs.

"Allen, you better fucking stay in bed or I will tell Ollie."

"Don't you dare tell Ollie. Besides, he has enough problems with Francois as it is."

"Al, you know Ollie cares for you more than he loves cupcakes. It's just Francois that we don't know how he'll react. I know that those two have a rocky relationship, but when it comes to both of us, they will hurt anyone that hurts us. But when you're ready for them to know, I'll be there beside you."

Allen nodded and dozed off to sleep. Matt looked down at his brother and sighed. _Who knew that for someone so young, could go through so much pain that is worse than any of the others. Don't worry Allen, I'll make sure that the bastard who did this to you, dies slowly and painfully. I might even let Luciano help, but if Ollie finds out on his own, I make no promises that there will be anything left of your attacker. Sigh…. Why would someone attack Al in the first place? This doesn't make any sense whatsoever. It's not Martino that attacked Allen or otherwise Florida would've gotten hit._ Matt grabbed a chair and sat down in it. He know his brother has been through a lot especially in the past few months and he knows that once Allen is back to his normal self there will be hell to pay. Allen woke up to Matt sleeping in a chair next to the bed and he smiled. He gotten up and put a blanket on Matt and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Allen walked back to his room and he fell back asleep for the time being.


	2. Francois and Ollie finds out

The next day, Magnus was making some coffee for the ones who drinks coffee in the morning and he had Gilen check on Allen. Matt was in the bathroom, taking an ice cold shower while Allen was still asleep. Luciano walked into the kitchen to make breakfast and he decided to ask Magnus a question.

"What would happen if Francois and Oliver finds out what happened to Allen?"

"All hell breaks loose. Oliver would probably try to find out who did it then kill the person, but Francois is unpredictable. He cares about Oliver, Matt, and Allen even though he won't admit it. He did threatened Martino that if he ever try to hurt Allen, he would torture him."

"Good point."

"Yea, so we have to be careful."

Everybody else, but Allen, was up for the day and they al had something that they needed to do for a couple of weeks.

"Well, we can't leave Allen here by himself and we can't take him with us either. What do we do?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and said, "The only thing we can do is leave him here and hope that he doesn't do anything to hurt himself more."

Even though Matt didn't feel at ease leaving his brother all by himself, he will have to deal with it and hope for the best. He watched as the other nations that knew about Allen left to go back to their countries to do their work and he checked on Allen one last time before he goes across the border.

"You promise to stay resting while we work?"

"Yeah, I promise, Matt."

"Well as long as you promise….but you have to check in every ten hours."

"Got it."

And with that, Matt left back for Canada and he still couldn't help, but to worry for Allen. Although Allen was still asleep, Tony was in the basement trying to figure out who had attacked his human friend. He didn't noticed that Allen had woken up and decided to go out for a walk. Allen made sure that he left a note for Tony just incase his alien friend decided to check on him and he decided to go to the park since it won't be crowded today. Allen was currently sitting on the bench because he was starting to hurt from moving around too much and he didn't want to chance of collapsing. He knows that he will have to head back soon, but for now he is resting. Allen decided that it was time to go home and he was starting to head back to his house. Meanwhile Francois and Ollie were walking just on the other side of the park, talking about ways to get into Allen's house without the others knowing, but they still need a way to get pass the alien.

"What if we gave him a cupcake that makes him go to sleep?"

"Ollie, nothing against you and your cupcakes, but we don't want to kill the alien. We just want him to let us into Allen's house without telling Matt."

"Good point….how about a sleeping potion! I'm pretty sure that Vasile knows how to make one!"

"Or we can just ask Kuro. He's really good at sneaking around."

"That guy is like a fucking ninja!"

Francois shook his head and looked at the fountain. He noticed Allen swaying while walking and went over to him while Oliver was still ranting about Kuro.

"Allen, are you ok?"

Allen was about to answer when he passed out and Francois caught him. Ollie noticed that the frenchman wasn't around and he saw him on the other side of the fountain. He walked over and noticed that Allen was in Francois's arms, out cold.

"Oh my fucking cupcakes, what happened?!"

"I don't know, Ollie. I just asked if he was ok and he passed out on me."

"Let's get him back to his place and I will interrogate that god awful creature."

"Oliver."

"Fine. I won't do anything."

Francois picked Allen up and put him in the backseat of his car. Ollie sat in the back with him while the frenchman drives. Once they reached Allen's house, Ollie picked the redhead up and they walked into the house. Allen was placed on his bed and the two older countries walked back downstairs. Francois went into the kitchen while Ollie went to find Tony and he was leaning against the counter. _Hmmm….what to do, what to do…. If I call Matt, he might be pissed that we entered Allen's house without his permission. Allen's alien friend won't tell Ollie anything since that alien is very loyal to him….When Allen wakes up, I'll ask him personally._ He looked up from the floor when he heard a crash and he saw Ollie chasing Tony with a broom. Francois shook his head and made some mint tea for Allen. Once the tea was done, he poured into a cup and took up to Allen's room. Francois opened the door to see Allen sitting up, looking for his bat and he sat the cup on the nightstand.

"If you looking for your bat, you left it at Ollie's place a few months ago."

"Damnit. What was that crashing noise?"

"Ollie is chasing your alien friend around the house with a broom. By the way, Allen what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Francois?"

"You know exactly what I fucking mean. You passed out in the park on me. What fucking happened?"

"Damn, I was hoping that you and Ollie wouldn't ask me any questions…. A few months ago someone attacked my nation. Gilen, Magnus, and Matt were with me at the time. Four planes were hijacked and two crashed into the Twin Towers, one in the pentagon, and another in a field. A total of 8,735 Americans had died that day plus the 19 hijackers. It took a toll on my body and mind. All I could feel was pain. A few minutes passed when the North Tower collapsed and shortly after the South Tower fell. Matt looked like he was having a panic attack after it was all done. I was covered in a lot of blood, they managed to bandage me up. The wounds haven't completely healed yet."

"Do you even know who attacked you?"

"Nope. Tony is doing everything he can, but no luck yet."

"Well get some rest. I'll explain the situation to Ollie. And Allen, don't you ever hide stuff like this from me again, got it kid."

"I got it, Francois."

The frenchman smiled and went downstairs. He caught Ollie and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Oliver, calm down."

"I am calm. I'll be even better once that creature tells me everything!"

"There's no need for that. Allen told me."

Ollie looked at Francois confused, but his expression went from confused to pure rage to sadness.

"Why didn't he tell us in the first place?"

"Well knowing you, you would probably try find the person and knowing me, well I'm unpredictable."

The two sat down on the bar stools that were in the kitchen and they were going through a list of people who has a grudge against Allen. What they didn't know was that something far more sinister was at work and there was more chaos to come. Matt was looking at his phone and decided to call to check on Allen

" _Hello?"_

"Uh Ollie, what are you doing at Al's place?"

" _Oh well, he kinda passed out in the park on Francois, so we brought him home. While I was chasing that creature with a broom, Francois was talking with Al. So you guys really have no idea who attacked him?"_

"I wish we did, but not even Tony can figure it out. Do you or Francois have any ideas?"

" _Not a clue. (Francois): We went through every country that has a grudge against Allen, but none bad enough to attack him for it. Have you asked Viktor? He might have better idea since he's the first one that has a grudge against your brother."_

"Not a bad idea, Francois. I'll give him a call later today. Can you and Ollie make sure that Allen stays home?"

" _Not a problem especially when Ollie is acting like a momma bear at the moment."_

"Thanks. I'll be back at Allen's place tomorrow evening."

" _Ok, bye Matt."_

"Bye, Francois."

Matt turned off his phone and placed his head in his hands. _Ugh why does Allen have to so stubborn about staying home? Although he couldn't stay still even when he was sick. Now I know how Ollie felt every time either Allen or I got hurt on kills or sick. It's nerve wracking. Sigh…...what am I going to do with Allen. Francois have a point though. Viktor is the first one to have a grudge against Allen, but not bad enough to actually attack him….If no other country has a grudge bad enough against Allen to attack him like that, then who attacked Allen and why can't we find them?_ Meanwhile in Antarctica, in a underground base, a mysterious person was planning their next move and he was having a blast. Another person came in and stood right by them.

"Sir, who are you going to attack next?"

"No one for now. Things are just getting interesting. Let's see how long it takes them to figure out that this is all one big game. Diego, I want you to keep an eye on the Italians."

"Yes, sir."

The other person, known as Diego left the underground base and took a boat to the nearest island that has an airport so he can go to Italy. _Sigh….I hope that this all goes according to plan because if it doesn't all hell is going to break loose. Although the world will already be drowned in chaos._ He bought a plane ticket and sat down in the waiting area.


	3. Enter Reszul The Slaughter of Souls

Once it was time for him to board the plane, Diego sat near the window and was just waiting for the take off. He knows what his boss has planned, but he just doesn't know how well it will all go. The mysterious person was glad that everything was going his way at the moment and was thinking about who to attack next. _The games have gotten quite interesting. I wonder how long will it take them to notice that something else is going on. Oh well it won't be too long before the entire world is up in flames._ As an ancient entity that has been around for about nine hundred million years, Reszul just loves causing chaos. His eyes were scanning every screen keeping an eye on some of his pawns minus Diego because he was his right hand man. He decided to have chaos start in Russia.

"Let's see how much destruction I can cause in Russia. I think I will send Chase and Adam in since they love causing mayhem."

Reszul sent a message to the twins to come to HQ and now he waits for them to show up. He started to grin to himself because everything is going the way he planned. For someone as old as the world itself, he was very patient and normally he's impatient, but causing worldwide chaos takes time and precision. He heard the elevator door opened and out came the twins pushing and shoving each other.

"You wanted to see us, boss?"

"I want both of you to go to Russia and cause as much destruction you can without getting caught."

"How big of destruction do you want us to create?"

"Big enough to make it on the international news and to cause worldwide panic, but not too much panic."

Chase and Adam took off leaving Reszul to stare back at the screens, grinning like a mad man. He doesn't want the countries to go on lock down just yet, but he doesn't want them to think that they are safe. The demon wanted to see if they will turn on each other when everything is on fire and ruins. He is also prepared if they come together and protect each other. All Reszul wanted was everything in chaos and ruins because he was a demon after all. He was also the slaughter of souls and everything was too peaceful for him. _Well then since the twins went to Russia, who else should I send to cause some destruction? Can't have it where they go on lock down or anything yet. Ooooh this is so exciting._ He leaned back in his chair to watch everything unfold and to see how they would react to the destruction that is about to happen in Russia. The demon was comfortable where he was at the moment and when the world is all in flames, he will be in the front row seat to watch it all happen. Reszul looked down at his hellhound, Death who was taking a nap at the moment and rolled his eyes. As one of the many rulers of hell, he tends to get quite bored so that's why he came to the surface and been here ever since. He liked how he can control humans with ease and manipulate them to do whatever he wants them to do. Reszul won't do anything himself unless it is absolutely necessary or he gets really bored waiting around. He knows how to play games on the world and make them confused as to who attacked them. The demon of Hell closed his red eye and kept his blue eye open, looking at the monitors to see how his pawns are doing in the countries he sent them to. _I should stretch my wings soon or they will be useless to me, but the show is about to get quite interesting seeing how Chase and Adam just arrived in Russia. I wonder what they will destroy this time? Let the games begin again._ He leaned forward and gave a toothy grin at the screen as the twins started to cause havoc in Russia. Reszul watched as there were people running and screaming when there were explosions happening around them. Death woke up and looked at his master who was looking at the screens. The hellhound turned his head to the monitors to see the twins destroying things in Russia and causing mayhem at the same time.


	4. The Games are about to begin

Everybody in Russia was panicking because they have no idea what was going on and Viktor was trying to figure what the hell was happening. He never seen so much destruction before that he didn't cause and while it was marvelous, it was also terrifying at the same time because it was his people that were getting hurt by this destruction. Now he knew what Allen must have felt when someone attacked his country in 2001 and he wondered who could have ochastrated the entire thing. Chase was sitting on a roof watching the beautiful chaos that was his twin was causing and smiled. _Such beautiful destruction. Adam really out did himself this time. I wonder where boss will send us to next. Causing mayhem in Russia is fun, but I need more excitement._ He stood up and jumped down next to his brother who just gotten done destroying the Moscow Kremlin. Adam looked around for something else to destroy and found Catherine Palace and he smirked.

"Hey Chase."

"What?"

"How long do you think it will take to destroy that?"

"Maybe a couple of hours knowing you."

"Fun."

Reszul watched the monitors with his blue eye as Adam headed towards to the Catherine Palace and sighed. _I'll give them a few more hours of destroying things in Russia before I call them back. Things are starting to get quite boring at the moment. Who should I send next? I know. I should send Kira and Nari. They really do know how to cause mass destruction to the point of world wide panic. I won't send them just yet._ He opened his red eye and gotten up from his chair to make plans on what to do next for his little game of chaos. Viktor was evacuating as many people as he can before things gets worse and it was harder than he thought because his people were panicking and trampling over each other to get out of the way of the destruction that is happening around them. His sisters, Anastasia and Katya were helping him evacuate Moscow and St. Petersburg while looking for who is causing this destruction. Chase and Adam were on top of the Catherine Palace watching the people evacuate the surrounding areas and they grinned. Adam knew not to destroy the palace just yet because their boss just wanted them to get the Russians a bit riled up for the mass destruction that is going to happen in the future. Chase stretched his arms above his head and sat down on his feet.

"I think we've done enough, brother."

"I agree. Let's head back and see who boss is going to send out next."

They jumped down behind the palace and took off into the woods. Nari and Kira were in the arena, practicing their skills for the upcoming chaos that is about to be unleashed onto the world. No one will see it coming and it will be too late to do anything. The games are about to begin and the countries aren't ready for it. Luciano and Flavio were heading to their home to talk about how to help Tony find who attacked Allen and how to kill them. Diego was watching them from the shadows and was about to continue to following them when his phone beeped once. _I guess Chase and Adam had finished their job in Russia. Time for me to go back so Reszul can plan his next big move._ Luciano looked behind him and shrugged.

"What is it, Luciano?"

"I just had a feeling that somebody was following us, but I guess I was just being a bit paranoid."

"Well let's get home so we can discuss about how we are going to track down the person who hurt Allen."

Luciano nodded and both of them hurried on home. Diego, Chase, and Adam arrived back at the base where Reszul was at the world map looking for his next target to begin his game.


End file.
